Disturbance at Sea
by chief of RAGE
Summary: A doctor is called in to keep the girls in top health after an unfortunate reveal that they can get sick. As the doctor stays in the base, some questions arise about him and his origin as he is... strange, to say the least. They never would've suspected that he and some other men are not of this world. Time for an adventure involving mercs and Kanmusu...
1. The Newcomer

At the beginning of the century, the world came under attack by a demonic threat of unknown origin. Humanity dubbed them the "Abyssals", and their sudden appearance into the world has caught Humanity completely by surprise. They were a totally alien threat with nothing like them ever seen before, and they appeared in the hundreds to maybe even thousands all around the world. Their appearances ranged from anything to large vaguely whale-like creatures to disturbingly humanoid demonic young women, all with weaponry and abilities similar to that of warships regardless of appearance. Without anything to provoke the mysterious Abyssals, they stormed the world's seas and quickly cut off all shipping lanes. Vital overseas trade was completely cut off as attempts to fight back against the Abyssals with conventional weapons have failed, leading to widespread panic of the very real possibility of Humanity collapsing in on itself in the chaos. To make matters worse, entire nations have already fallen to the Abyssal threat as their corruption spreads, throwing the world into even more panic.

Then, just as suddenly as the Abyssals themselves arrived, the Kanmusu appeared. Kanmusu, or Fleet Girls in English, were the world's last and only hope of fighting the Abyssals. The Fleet Girls themselves were young women imbued with the spirits of warships from an age long ago, and now it's their duty to take the fight to the demonic Abyssals and regain control of the seas for Humanity. The whole world watched as Japan deployed the first Fleet Girls into battle, and were stunned to see how effective they were against the world's greatest enemy. Soon hundreds more Kanmusu were deployed against the Abyssal threat in the wake of these successes.

As the war with the Abyssals started dragging out longer than expected, certain things about the Fleet Girls became apparent. First, it was obvious from the beginning of their existence that the Fleet Girls behaved much like regular Human girls of anywhere from young children to young adult women, but it wasn't quite understood how _exactly_ Human they truly were. Then it became obvious that they were _very_ Human. Granted that some of them can eat way more food than what is physically possible for a normal Human among other unusual feats that were thanks to their warship spirits, but at the end of the day they were little different from normal Humans. Which also meant they were prone to everything Humans were.

Including getting sick.

Sickness, the one thing that the magical healing baths they called 'Docks' can't heal them of. At first nobody took the threat of a mere cold that seriously, but that all changed when out of nowhere half the Fleet Girls were left unable to fight after coming down with the common cold. This was only last month and thankfully no major Abyssal actions happened in that time, but this was completely unacceptable. To ensure that this does never happens again, infirmaries are being established in every base to ensure that the health of every Kanmusu was in top condition.

The infirmary was finished only yesterday and the person assigned to it arrived earlier today. Speculation and then rumors spread quickly about who was being brought in to run the "Sick Bay" as some of the girls already dubbed it. Sendai thought it was going to be a foreign girl from Europe while Tone said it was going to be a Fleet Girl from a different district among many other theories and thoughts by the various girls stationed here. However, all the speculation was laid to rest when Akatsuki and many others claimed to have seen a man they've never seen before enter the Sick Bay only an hour ago. Speculation shifted to rumor when it was revealed that the newcomer was a man, and somehow the girls tricked themselves into believing that he was some kind of stereotypical terrifying mad doctor despite knowing nothing about him. All the girls knew that every single one of them was gonna have to meet him eventually, but some of the Destroyers were so curious to find out more about the newcomer that they couldn't wait. None of them actually wanted to meet him first though due to being afraid, and so they drew sticks to decide who will go say hello to the newcomer.

The poor girl who drew the shortest stick was Inazuma of the Akatsuki-Class Destroyers.

Young Inazuma stood alone outside the recently built infirmary of the Naval District. She was afraid. One could even say deathly afraid of meeting the person on the other side. Her entire body shook as if she were made of jelly, and her legs were having a hard time keeping her up let alone allowing her to walk forward and open the door. Inazuma was always known to be timid, but this was something that may be scarier than going out to battle for her. She was alone outside what she thought was scarily dubbed the "Sick Bay" by the other Fleet Girls, and worse yet was that she had to go in there and meet the new arrival on the other side. The only comfort she sorta had was that her sisters and a few other Destroyers were watching from behind a short wall nearby.

"Don't be afraid! Real ladies are not afraid to meet new people!" Akatsuki, her sister and name ship of the Akatsuki-Class (obviously), shouted as encouragement.

"You can do it, Inazuma!" Her other sister Ikazuchi chimed in.

In hindsight, maybe sending Inazuma in alone wasn't such a good idea even if she did get the short stick. Didn't seem to matter how much encouragement she got from the other girls, she was too afraid to even touch the door. The shivering girl stood there for another good minute before the others got tired of waiting.

" _Hmmm... This is boring..._ " Shimakaze yawned. She was a girl of energy and excitement, and she would've gone in herself if she was not also afraid of the stranger. Which is why she's gonna force someone else to go with Inazuma. "Hey..." She gave Akatsuki a little poke to get her attention. "Go in with her."

"W-what!? B-but a real lady doesn't uh, meet men she hasn't been introduced to yet!"

"But didn't you say real ladies aren't afraid to meet new people?" Ikazuchi said, making Akatsuki get flustered a bit. The Akatsuki sisters minus Hibiki and Inazuma for obvious reasons then got into a full blown argument while the other Destroyers watched. Shimakaze however was getting quite fed up with this.

"Why don't you all go? You're sister ships after all."

"Khorosho." Hibiki the little stoic nodded. She then vaulted over the short wall to join her sister as if she wasn't afraid at all.

"E-eh!? Hibiki!?" Akatsuki shouted after her.

"Come on, Akatsuki! He can't be that scary if all four of us meet him at once! Besides, you're a _real_ lady aren't you?" Snarked Ikazuchi before she too joined her other sister ships. That little remark was too much for Akatsuki to not take. Of course she was a real lady! All she had to do was say hello to the newcomer. How hard could that possibly be?

"Fine! I'm going too!"

Now that all the Akatsuki sisters were together, the task of going inside the Sick Bay didn't seem so terrifying all of a sudden. Strength in numbers, right? The sisters still hesitated a little at the entrance of the place, but that changed when Hibiki walked right in which led to her sisters following her in as well. The Destroyers outside waited, and waited, and waited for something to happen. So far nothing has happened. Some of them at least expected to hear some bloodcurdling screams as soon as they went inside, but nothing scary like that happened at all. Just plain silence while they waited for them to come back out.

...

"Do you think they're okay-"

" ** _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_** "

Bloodcurdling screams _DID_ happen! Emanating out of the Sick Bay as if the building was a portal to a dark dimension, the screams of the Akatsuki sisters were loud and clear to the Destroyers waiting outside, and it horrified them. They were so scared that none of them knew whether to storm in and save them from the monstrous man or to run and get help from the older girls. What they didn't consider was the third option of simply running away and never looking back. Which was the route the Akatsuki sisters decided to go down when they darted straight out of the Sick Bay and ran away so fast that they were practically flying, screamin in sheer terror all the while.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Screamed Akatsuki who wasn't so ladylike all of a sudden.

"Run for your lives?" Shimakaze echoed the screaming girl.

While the others wondered why exactly they should, the doors to the infirmary burst open. Out of those dreaded doors came the very monster that the Destroyers feared was in there. A mad doctor. He stood within the building holding the doors open, and for whatever reason it was dark in there so it was impossible to make out any details about him. All the now completely horrified Destroyers could see were two white glowing eyes with no pupils, and a shadowy figure only barely being lighted up by the Sun as if he were a creature of darkness.

" **YOU MAY RUN NOW, BUT YOU _VILL_ BE BACK! ZE DOCTOR VILL BE VAITING FOR YOU!**"

Roared the monster in a voice that sounded like it wasn't meant to ever speak with how strange but creepy it sounded. The shining eyes of the figure stared after the running Akatsuki for a bit, but then they turned on the other Destroyers upon noticing them. Getting noticed by those fear-inducing eyes was enough to make a chill go down each of their spines.

" **Oh, hallo zer! Vould u like a checkup as vell?** " The same voice asked the girls in a creepily friendly way. Complete with a chill-inducing smile of creepiness that shined clean white off the shadowy figure that matched his shining white eyes. All a classic formula of a monster trying to lure victims in with false friendliness...

The girls' answer to his question would have to be a big fat **NO**.

" _RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"_ Screamed all the remaining Destroyers at once as they scattered and scrambled away like a school of fish startled by a shark. As for the shark himself, he made no move to follow them. The shadowy man merely shrugged and went back into his lair. No doubt waiting for more victims who dare enter his domain...

 **...**

"H-he was hundreds of feet tall!"

"He lives in a big dark cave filled with pointy stuff!"

"Big scary fangs!"

"Evil glowing eyes!"

"And he had a terrible growling voice!"

"And hairy black fur!"

"He can breathe fire!"

"He hides in the dark and he tried to catch Hibiki and eat her!"

The childish Akatsuki sisters kept running their mouths on and on about their description of the so called doctor who was supposed to "help" the Kanmusu. While some of their descriptions were quite ridiculous and far too outlandish to be true, the other Destroyers who watched them run before running themselves could confirm that the man was an inhuman creature of dark origin. Word spread quickly that an evil madman was walking around the base as a result. The younger and generally more impressionable Destroyers felt a sense of dread upon hearing the news as it seemed like the rumors were true. On the other hand, the older and generally more mature Cruisers and Battleships weren't quite as paranoid as the younger girls were. It would be a lie to say that they weren't at least a little shy to meet him since newcomers were rare, let alone a man, but they were sure that there wasn't a thing to worry about. The Admiral had more than enough common sense to _NOT_ hire a madman to "take care" of the girls under his command, right?

Among the few Destroyers who personally didn't understand what was so bad about the newcomer was Fubuki who also happened to be the name ship of her class of Destroyers. With her fellow Destroyers scaring themselves silly over the story told by the Akatsuki about the new man, her best friends Mutsuki and Yuudachi included, nobody seemed to notice that something was awfully off here. Save for Fubuki that is.

"Hey... where's Hibiki?" Asked Fubuki once she realized that out of all the Akatsuki telling the story of first contact with the man, the blue one was missing. Somehow, the fact that Hibiki was missing completely flew past the girls' heads while they were frantically warning the others of the monster in the base. Clearly they forgot about their own sister in their haste to get the Hell out of that evil place known as the Sick Bay.

"HE DID EAT HIBIKI!" Cried a panicking Inazuma.

Panic was an excellent word to describe the state of the Destroyers right now. Not only because one of them literally never came back out of the Sick Bay, but it was also because they knew that they all have to face him soon. Checkups for all the Kanmusu in the base were to be scheduled as soon as the doctor was ready for them, and there was no doubt that those checkups were going to come far sooner than any of them would like. The older girls tried their best to calm down the Destroyers, but similar to Inazuma earlier, nothing was working to soothe their nerves.

"Wow. Everyone's really scared of the new doctor, huh?" The cheerful Kongou, name ship of the Kongou-Class Battleships, scratched her head as she also didn't understand why the Destroyers were in such a state of panic.

"Tell me about it..." Sighed Fubuki. "Everyone's overreacting!"

Panic was not a valid concept to Kongou, and neither was fear. Even if the chance that this man actually is a monster was true, she'll simply get her guns and blow him up like anything else that dares to face her. "Humph! EVERYONE! CALM DOWN! I am not scared!" Shouted the mighty Kongou with enough authority to get everyone to stop and look at her. The Battleship girl awed the younger girls with her bravery, and then even more with what she said next. "I'll find Hibiki and prove that this man is no monster!"

" _Woooooow..._ " The Destroyers went.

Then Kongou grabbed Fubuki's hand, much to the girl's surprise.

"Come on, Bucky! Let's go!" Said the cheerful Battleship as she began dragging her along.

"E-eh!? Wait! You're going too fast!"

 **...**

Cut to a few minutes later, and Kongou and Fubuki found themselves standing before the Sick Bay. Again, just like how the Akatsuki were not that very long ago. Also similar to the events of earlier, the Destroyers gathered to watch them from a safe distance. The older Kanmusu also came along this time, but they weren't hiding like the fearful Destroyers were.

"Hmm... this doesn't look like a cave..." Shrugged Kongou with a smile. She then opened the door to the infirmary where a near pitch black interior was there to greet them. The only sources of light were slight cracks in the closed windows and the wide open door they just came through. "Oh. Definitely dark though... Well, let's go Bucky!"

"O-okay..." Stuttered Fubuki where Kongou dragged her in before she even had a chance to move by herself. She found out the hard way that _saying_ you're not scared of going somewhere is a different story from _actually_ going there. Fubuki has seen her fair share of battles so far and this should be nothing to her at all, but it would be a lie if she said she didn't at least feel some fear creeping into her.

The inside of the Sick Bay had no lights on for some reason. Fubuki tried flicking on the light switch, but the lights in the lobby/waiting room wouldn't turn on. "Guess the lights are out then..."

"Hello? _Helllloooooo?_ Mister Doctor? Are you in here? Why is it so dark?" Kongou said into the darkness. Suddenly, a crashing noise came from down the hall leading into the doctor's office. The noise was enough to startle Fubuki into letting a yelp slip out while Kongou faced the direction of the sound without fear.

" _ **VERDAMMT!**_ " A male voice shouted in a language neither girl understood, echoing throughout the building. The sudden hearing of another voice in this dark place sent a chill down Fubuki's spine, making her entire body tremble for a moment. Kongou on the other hand was actually excited by the sound since that meant the doctor was in!

"It came from that way! Come on!" Kongou beamed, once again dragging a now significantly more unwilling Fubuki with her.

The Destroyer and Battleship came up to the closed door to the doctor's office where they could see rays of light peering out from underneath it. With Fubuki scooting up just a bit without making it obvious that she was trying to hide behind Kongou, the Battleship took hold of the door handle and opened it.

"Hello?" She said as she peered in.

"Hello." A certain stoic Destroyer greeted back.

With a big satisfied smile, Kongou opened the door all the way to reveal Hibiki alone in the doctor's office. The lights installed in the room appeared to be out as well since there was a couple of candles that are being used to provide light. Hibiki was sitting on top of the examination table where she was enjoying a large and colorful lollipop, but she noticeably had a band-aid on a bump on the side of her head.

"See? I knew she was alright."

"What happened to you?" Asked Fubuki when she noticed the band-aid, even pointing it out.

"My sisters and I got scared by the doctor, and I hit my head on something when we ran in the dark. The doctor took care of me after that." She explained simply in her deadpan tone.

"Well, I guess that makes sense... Um, where _is_ the doctor by the way?" Asked Fubuki in a much more wary and worried tone this time.

Hibiki didn't even need to answer that question when the other door in the room opened. The sound of a man groaning was audible from the other side, and the door slowly opened to first show a hand holding a candle. It was here that Fubuki and Kongou became the next in line to witness the true face of the so called monster.

* * *

 **Right then. So I think it's pretty obvious who the doctor is if you're aware of Team Fortress 2 and the playable classes in it. This story here is an attempt at a longer, actually story set in this world. Hopefully, it'll turn out well.**


	2. The Reveal

The grand reveal of the newcomer was here, and now Fubuki and Kongou can witness him and decide if he was a monster or not. This other door into the office lead into the doctor's personal quarters, and it had startled Fubuki when it opened so much that she jumped behind Kongou. Kongou on the other hand stood brave as usual and was eager to see the doctor despite Fubuki cowering behind her.

"I've found an ice pack, Hibiki..." The man said as he entered the room.

Sure enough he had an ice pack in the hand that was not carrying the candle, and it was being held on his head for whatever reason. He spoke with a German accent similar to that of the few German Kanmusu Fubuki and Kongou have met before. Due to his hands being full, he had to push the door open with his back so he did not notice that he had new visitors until he fully turned around.

"Huh? Oh! I vasn't aware zat I had more visitors!" He said jovially as if he was glad to see them, setting the candle down on a table. "Hallo zer!"

Now, the two girls knew for sure that this man was no monster. He was definitely a foreigner since he had a German accent and was very clearly a middle-aged Caucasian white male, and he was rather tall at somewhere around six feet. His hair was black and beginning to gray slightly from age. He wore a peach colored waistcoat with a white undershirt and red tie, and he had on reddish-brown pants with black boots that went halfway up his calves. He also had a pair of circular round glasses that fit snugly on his nose. Unless monsters looked like men in professional casual wear, he was far from what a stereotypical monster would look like. Instead, he looked more like someone's dad than anything else.

"Hiya!" Waved Kongou with her signature smile. "I'm Kongou, name ship of the Kongou-Class Battlecruisers!"

All of the fear Fubuki once felt towards the doctor quickly disappeared once she saw that he was just a normal man. "I'm Fubuki. Name ship of the Fubuki-Class Destroyers." With a smile, she gave him a salute. "It's nice to meet you, doctor!"

"Ze pleasure is all mine, young lady. Oh, and apologies for ze lights. Zey were like this ven I got here. Now, vat is it zat you girls want?" He asked politely with a warm smile.

"We were looking for our friend Hibiki. Her sisters got worried when they left her behind here."

"Sisters? Oh, you must mean zose silly girls who ran away when I caught zem sneaking around my office... Look at vat zat got poor Hibiki here." Said the doctor before he placed the ice pack on Hibiki's bump. Fubuki and Kongou were a little stunned to see he also had a little bump on his head. Clearly he'd also hit his head on something in the dark infirmary, which would explain the crashing noise earlier. The sudden cold sensation made the stoic girl shiver a little when it was applied to her swollen bump, but she quickly eased into it. "Heh... are all ze girls as easily scared as zem? It certainly seemed like it ven I tried to convince her sisters to come back and ze others saw me. Zose girls ran like frightened kittens... hehehe..."

"You have no idea..." Sighed Fubuki while Kongou resisted the urge to giggle at the man's bump. "All the Destroyers think you're some kind of monster!"

"Yeah. I've never seen them so scared of one person before." Kongou added.

"Monster? Hmmm... Vell, zat's just inconsiderate, but I've been called much worse before. Eh, zey're just afraid. Nothing wrong vith zat..." Shrugged the doctor before he turned his attention back on Hibiki. "I vould love to talk more, but please allow me to perform ze checkup on your friend first. You two can vait here until then."

"I didn't agree to this." Hibiki said in her deadpan tone.

"Ja, but might as vell get done vith it since you're already here. Alright?" The doctor pointed out.

"Khorosho." She nodded.

Kongou and Fubuki didn't have a lot to object to. They were perfectly fine with waiting a few minutes for him to perform a quick examination of Hibiki. In the end, both girls were simply glad that the doctor was actually a kind and gentle man and not a terrifying monster. Wait until the others hear the truth! While he was tending to Hibiki, they decided to wait out in the lobby so they wouldn't be too much of a distraction or bother to him despite the man not minding at all.

"What a nice man." Fubuki said once they'd enter the room while Kongou let out her pent up giggles from seeing the bump now that he wasn't looking.

Fubuki then noticed something was off. It wasn't really something new, but it was still a problem nonetheless. The infirmary was still very dark. They could barely see a thing with what little light seeped through the windows of the building. Wherever they were though, it definitely wasn't the hall leading into the waiting room.

"Oh my... we must have accidentally walked through the wrong door!" Said Kongou. She put her hand on the wall and fumbled around in an attempt to find a light switch in the dark. A light switch was found, but it unsurprisingly didn't work as it seemed like all the power in the building was out.

"This must be the doctor's room..." Said Fubuki with dread slowly rising in her heart. The doctor was nice so far, but what if he got angry at them for trespassing in his room? They wouldn't want to give him a reason to be angry on his first day here! "Uh, we should probably go. We shouldn't be-"

"I found some matches!" Chirped Kongou, light instantaneously driving the darkness away once she lit one match. While the light from only one match was small, it did wonders in making the visibility in the room be not so bad. Especially since Kongou was able to find an open candle pack that the doctor must've opened not too long ago. She gladly lit a candle and now they were able to see much better now.

The room was relatively unchanged since the doctor hasn't had the time to personalize it just yet. Strangely enough, the girls didn't see any suitcases or barely any other forms of luggage one would expect for a newcomer. The only thing they saw that would count as luggage was a single medium-sized tan backpack with light grey straps on his bed. That's not what they focused on though as there was significantly more interesting things right beside it. Things that included a white coat neatly folded into a square, a couple medical instruments and needles, some kind of gun thing that looked like it shoots needles, and a box shaped device-thingy that was connected by a hose to a weird looking gun thing that almost looked like a cannon.

"Oh? What are these?" Hummed Kongou with her curiosity peaked. The Battleship walked up to the bed where she looked at the stuff with interest. Fubuki on the other hand wasn't as interested as Kongou for she was more afraid of what will hapen if they don't get out of his room before he realizes they're in here. "Is this some kind of tranquilizer gun?" She said to herself as she picked up the one that had the needles in it. "What do you think, Bucky?"

"I-I think we should leave. We might get in trouble!"

"But look at this cool stuff! Heh, maybe he is a mad doctor?" Joked the older girl as she set the needle gun down before turning her attention next onto the cannon-looking device. She was about to get her curious little hands on it when...

"Vat are you two doing in here?" A voice belonging to someone they met very recently said. It was so surprising that it actually got both girls to shriek in fright when they jumped around to see that he was right behind them. Somehow, the doctor had came into the room without either girl noticing. Hibiki was still in the doctor's office, but the door was wide open so she was able to watch with her vacant eyes.

"Ahhh! Doctor! I-uh, it was an accident! We didn't mean to come into your room without permission, sir! We're sorry!" Cried Fubuki where she then performed a bow as an apology. Kongou also did so as well even though she was a little upset that the newcomer actually did manage to scare her after all. The doctor simply raised a brow at both bowing girls. He wasn't quite used to Japanese customs yet as he hasn't even been in this region for that long.

"Oh, no. It's quite alright, girls." The man assured them. "I really don't mind all zat much since it vas an accident, but please do not do it again." He told them. The fact that he looked like someone's dad gave him a fatherly kind of feel to him, and his kind attitude only drove it in further.

"Okay, but what are these things here?" Asked Kongou since she was still quite curious about his belongings.

"Zat? Oh, zose are just my tools. You don't need to worry about zose, but..." He trailed, his voice becoming strangely menacing as he placed a hand on each of their shoulders. The way he did it and how his tone shifted made the girls go cold for moment. It was as if something bad was going to happen- "It's time for your checkups!" ...huh. Alright. Not quite as bad as I thought, but okay. Certainly seemed bad to Kongou and Fubuki though since both girls' eyes widened upon hearing that.

"E-eh!? O-oh, no! It's okay doctor, we don't need our checkups now!" Laughed Fubuki nervously as if she thought she was gonna get out of this somehow.

" _Ohhhhhhhh_ yes you do! All of you Fleet Girls do! Zat's vhy I'm here in zis base after all!" Smiled the man who's warm smile wasn't so warming to them all of a sudden. "Und now zat you are both here, I vill be more zan happy to do it for you right now!"

"B-but!"

"NO BUTS! IT'S EXAMINATION TIME!" The doctor's voice went from calm inside voice to almost insane yelling for some reason. Both girls were terrified to discover that he was surprisingly strong as he was able to lead both the Destroyer and Battleship back into the doctor's office with no trouble at all despite their attempts to resist. The examination table was clear now since Hibiki had gotten off of it, and now said Destroyer was calmly standing by the door with her ice pack and lollipop. "Now, which one of you wants to go first?" He asked with a slight chuckle that sounded more devious than it did lighthearted.

"Bucky does!" The Battleship said with a smile. Unlike Fubuki who was terrified to hear what he said, Kongou took it the other way around and was okay with getting a checkup now. The Destroyer stared at Kongou in despair as the Battleship began giggling to herself at Fubuki's fear. To her, Bucky was just being silly like all those other Destroyers.

"Very vell zen! Fubuki, on ze table please!" The doctor said with a smile like Kongou, but unlike Kongou, his smile did not carry the same lightheartedness that Kongou's did. At least to Fubuki that is, as she began to see his smiles as nothing more than wicked. Understandably, the Destroyer hesitated a lot since she was now fearful of this man and what he was going to do to her. The doctor wasn't going to let that get between him and examining her, and he saw that she was considering running of the door with how intensely she was staring at it. "Und do not even think about trying to run!" He said right before literally picking up Hibiki and placing her directly against the door leading to freedom. "You vill guard zis door with your life! Do you understand!?"

"Khorosho." Hibiki nodded, earning a pat on the head from the doctor before the maniacal man turned his wicked attention onto Fubuki.

"Good. I vill not let anyone escape me again. I am here to help for crying out loud! Now Fubuki, on ze table, NOW!" He shouted with his smile still on.

Fubuki was terrified beyond belief. The other Destroyers were right. He really was a mad doctor! This man who started off as friendly and kind had shifted into scary mode in less than ten seconds! Even Kongou was getting slightly uncomfortable with his sudden change in behavior, but he hasn't done anything yet that would be cause for her to beat him silly. Not wanting to possibly anger him, Fubuki crawled onto the examination and tried not to show that she was shaking in fear. On the opposite end of the spectrum, the doctor began whistling to himself as he readied a clipboard and pencil to take notes on her.

"Now, let us begin. Tell me, have you been feeling unwell lately? A tummy ache? A cough? Anything?" The doctor asked, but he had immediately shifted back into his friendly behavior as opposed to his aggressive insane one mere moments ago. Fubuki hesitated to answer for she couldn't comprehend the true nature of this man. Was he really a mad doctor pretending to be friendly so he can have his evil way with them? Or was he a mad doctor who actually was friendly? She didn't know the answer to either. All she knew was that it was very unsettling how he can change personalities so quickly.

"I feel alright..." She softly squeaked out, trembling.

" _Patient, fühlt sich gut..._ " Said the man in his native language as he wrote it down. "Have you any history of illness and/or injuries?"

"N-nothing but fevers and colds..." Answered the girl while the doctor wrote it down. "A-and I've been damaged in battle before..."

"Ja, and did zose damages have any lasting effects?"

"Uh... well, no..." Fubuki was slowly starting to calm down now, but she kept her guard up as she was afraid he can shift at anytime. She figured that maybe he won't go crazy as long as she did whatever was asked of her. "The Docks take care of all our injuries."

"Ah, yes. I've heard of zese 'Docks' when I applied for zis job. It may be good for you girls, but it makes me sad that I cannot help you girls in ze ways zat I'm used to..."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked a curious Kongou.

"I am a doctor, aren't I? It's my job to heal people, but I fear zese 'Docks' are better at it zan me..." Smiled the man where Kongou gave herself a little mental slap for that moment of derp.

"Oh, of course! But it's okay, doctor. At least you're here to keep us healthy!"

"Ja, I suppose you're right. Anyway, back to you, my dear girl..." He said as he turned towards Fubuki once more. "Now, we're almost done here, Fubuki." Said the man as he got up and went to a drawer. Fubuki blinked when he said that.

"Wait, what? Really? That's it?" She even looked to Hibiki as if to get some confirmation that was really it, and the stoic girl gave a little nod and a thumbs up. Explain why he got done with her so quickly...

"Yes. All I need to do now is take your vitals and you are free to go." Said the man with a kind smile as he got out a stethoscope from the drawer. "What? Were you expecting me to dissect you or something? Zat certainly seems to be vat all ze other girls think I am going to do zem... hehehe..."

"W-well... I'd rather you not." She laughed as she now felt silly about being afraid in the first place.

"Hahaha, good! I mean, I vould love to do zat but you'd have to be willing or an enemy first!" He laughed as well, even if Fubuki didn't laugh to that.

"Uh... what?"

"Oh, it's nothing my dear. Now, let's get zis over with so you three can be on your way."

 **...**

Well that didn't turn out so bad after all. In less than ten minutes, the doctor had finished both of their checkups with their vitals and medical history recorded for future reference, and they both came out with flying colors. Hibiki did too by the way, which is excellent. With all three girls done, the doctor walked them out of the infirmary together. Waiting outside of course were all the other girls in the base who were beginning to wonder what was taking Kongou and Fubuki so long to get Hibiki. The Destroyers were beginning to fear that the monster inside ate them just like they did Fubuki, while of course the older girls who bothered to come along remained skeptical. Nobody had to wait any longer when the doors to the infirmary flew open to reveal their missing friends.

"Hey everybody! Look at who we found!" Cheered Kongou with her signature peppy smile, lifting Hibiki up Lion King style to show everyone.

A round of sighs of reliefs came from all the worried Destroyers as they saw that the monster hadn't eaten them, but then those relieved sighs turned into gasps when they saw a shadowy figure come up behind them. A shadowy figure with glowing white eyes and menacingly evil white teeth that also shined. Paranoia quickly set in...

"Look out behind you!" Shouted a frightened Akatsuki.

"IT'S THE MONSTER!" Cried Inazuma.

Immediately, the Destroyers began panicking again as they feared that they were going to see Kongou, Hibiki, and Fubuki get ripped apart right in front of them by the beast.

"Huh? No! It's alright everyone! He's not a monster!" Fubuki told them, but it was no use.

Surprisingly, out of everyone who was panicking, it was Ikazuchi who braved up despite how she ran in terror from this same monster not too long ago. Clearly she was getting a little too overconfident now that there was a _lot_ more girls to back the Akatsuki sisters up this time. "I won't let you hurt our friends, you monster!" Her confidence appeared to be spreading towards the other Destroyers as well, for they slowly put their fear aside. "I sank Abyssals scarier than you before!"

"Ikazuchi, please! He's not a monster-"

" _ **Hahaha...**_ **somehow I doubt zat, little girl.** " The monster behind her chuckled, much to the fright of the Destroyers at hearing his scary voice.

"O-oh yeah!? Don't mess with me, you monster! I'm not scared of you!"

" _ **HA! Than vhy did you run from me earlier? Besides...**_ " Trailed the shadowy figure.

What he did next shocked everyone. All he did was simply step out into the sunlight, and everyone was able to see what he truly looked like. He looked nothing more than just a normal man, but what was perhaps the most surprising to the girls was that he was a foreigner. A German at that as well! Something that interested the German ships that were present for this debut. The new doctor was nothing like what any of them were expecting, and that even goes for the older girls as they didn't expect a foreigner was going to be their doctor. Funnily enough, some of the girls also thought he was someone's dad just by how he dressed.

"...Do I look like a monster?" The man said with a warm smile. At once did the Destroyers feel silly as they saw that they've been scaring themselves over nothing this whole time. They immediately calmed down as a result, but there was still uncertainty about him as he was a total stranger. Nonetheless, they patiently waited for the man to introduce himself.

"Guten Tag! Good day, everyone!" He greeted them with nothing but sheer sincerity in his tone. "I am zis base's new doctor, and it is a pleasure to meet you all!"

"See? I told you this man wasn't a monster! You were all being scared over nothing! Right doctor?" Laughed the pleased Kongou as she nudged his shoulder.

"Hehehe, yes they were, fraulein... Hmmm..." Hummed the doctor as he looked over every single feminine face that concentrated onto him. "Oh my, it looks like everyone in ze base is here, ja? Heh, I didn't know I vas so famous around here!"

" _More like 'infamous'..._ " Fubuki said under he breath. The man heard her, but he waved it off.

"Well, as much as I'd like to give everyone an examination like I have for your three friends here, I'm afraid it will have to vait until I get ze lights fixed. Ze power inside ze infirmary is not working anyway, so I'll need to get zat fixed before I do anything else. Wouldn't vant a checkup in ze dark, ja? Heh... Until then, I bid you farewell!"

Well... that's that. There wasn't a whole lot more reason to stay here now that the grand reveal of the doctor showed that he was just a normal man, and a friendly man at that. The crowd broke up and the girls resumed whatever they were doing before coming here. Talk amongst them spread quickly as they discussed their thoughts on him now that they knew that he was just a normal guy. Kongou, Fubuki, and Hibiki bid him goodbye too as they left to rejoin the others.

"Bye doctor!' Fubuki waved at the man as she left.

"See you later, Mister... wait!" Kongou stopped in her tracks, forcing the other two with her to stop as well as she turned back towards the man. "What _is_ your name anyway? You never told us."

"Ludwig, my dear. Mister Ludwig. _Or_... you can call me 'Medic'. Zat is vat my friends call me, and you may call me zat if you like."

"Medic? Huh... okay! See you later Mister Medic!" The Battleship gave him a happy farewell salute, and just like did all the girls were gone, leaving the man now known as 'Medic' to them alone at his infirmary. He stood outside for a little bit longer, watching them all leave before going back into the darkness of his infirmary.

* * *

 **Goddamn, here it is. Came out pretty quickly because I got excited about writing it and couldn't stop, blyat. Not much for me to say here, so I'll get right on with it.**

 **The one thing about making this story that I'm worried about is "The actual fuck am I gonna handle all these characters?" Something I'll have to deal with if I'm gonna keep writing this out.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Game2002: I can't wait too, even if I don't know!**

 **Gaspachu: Yep. He tends to do that. Whether it's intentional or not is all on him.**

 **Madlice in Pyroland: Who wouldn't?**

 **Michamya: Well you'll all see when it comes down to it.**

 **The Mercenary Prime: With KanColle and TF2? I mean, I'm literally the only person making them at the moment.**

 **FuryFire - The Easiest of 8: No, damnit. I'm a guy. It was a joke.**

 **HuntyPlay: I hope I do too, and I will be getting back to that other story. I'll be getting back to all my stories sometime within the month. I promise that.**


	3. Doctor's Checking Up

Well... the day of truth has arrived.

Ever since yesterday night had the infirmary lights shined for the first time, sending fear into the hearts of all those who were still afraid of the man in that building. Needless to say that some sleepless nights/nightmares/or both were had that night, and there's bound to probably even more on the way if today goes how they feared it would be. The order of checkups for today was that ship classes from lightest to heaviest, and so that meant the Destroyers were to line up first today for their checkups while everyone else had their appointed times later.

The Destroyers were herded towards the Sick Bay like cattle being taken into a dark barn by the older girls. Some of the girls who were still deathly afraid of him hoped desperately that he would ironically get sick, cuz you know "Sick Bay", but all hope of that was thrown out the window when the cheery foreigner eagerly met them outside the front entrance of the building.

"Hallo! Guten Morgen!" He greeted them with a smile and a polite western style bow. When he rose from his bow, he continued to smile even after noticing a distinct lack of smiles among the scared Destroyers. Perfectly aware that they were still afraid of him, he shrugged and merely decided to continue on with business as usual. "Hmmm... there is quite a lot of you. Well, all ze more reason to begin then! Now... YOU TWO!" He shouted out of nowhere, scaring the Destroyers and pointing at someone.

However, he wasn't pointing at the first two girls who were in line (where you've got believe that there was a short scuffle to not be first before he came out), but instead he was pointing to the side where two Destroyers were sitting this one out. Of course, this being Fubuki and Hibiki since they got checked out yesterday.

"U-us!?" Stuttered Fubuki since she was startled like everyone else except Hibiki.

"Ja. You two. I vill need your help. You're going to be my assistants for the day." Said the doctor, gesturing them forward.

Having not anything better to do and fearing that it'll be impolite to deny him, the two stepped forward to his side, gaining surprised looks from the others as this was unexpected. Before he let anyone else into the infirmary, he had to fill the two girls in on what their roles will be first. It wasn't anything really hard. All they had to do was do whatever he said. For Hibiki, he told her to stand in front of the door and I quote "Be ze stone wall that vill block all ze hope of escape in zer silly little minds" like she did yesterday for Fubuki, and all Fubuki had to do was to be more like a traditional assistant passing him tools and recording things down and stuff like that. Medic had just passed her a clipboard and pen where he fully expected her to do the job he bestowed upon her.

With that settled with, it was time for the checkups to begin! Now there was a whole bunch of them that he had to get through with the Destroyers alone, but that was easily offset with how quick and simple the checkups actually were as demonstrated with Fubuki and Hibiki yesterday. Girls who went in were out almost just as quickly as they did going in. However, there were a few exceptions he ran into as they came and went. Here are some of them to name a couple.

"Hmm... you're a bit overweight, my dear." Said the doctor to one of Fubuki's own sister ships, Hatsuyuki, who is known for being quite lazy. "I suggest you go out and get more exercise." He said, making the lazy girl sigh a little from hearing the mention of the words 'more' and 'exercise' together like that.

"Uh... please stay still." Ordered the doctor to the hyperactive Shimakaze as she wouldn't stay still long enough for him to take readings and the like. The girl wasn't so scared of him anymore after seeing that he was just a normal man, and so she saw no reason to not act like her usual self in his presence. "Young lady. Young lady... _Young lady. **YOUNG LADY**!_" He roared, terrifying the others still waiting for their turn outside and even Fubuki next to him. "If you do not stay still, then I vill have to **make** you stay still..." Threateningly, he pulled out a needle and pressed it just enough for some of the liquid inside it to come out. Needless to say, Shimakaze got the idea.

Next up was Yukikaze, who had a rather large swollen bump on her head. "...does it hurt?" He asked the excitable Yukikaze with a bit of concern, Fubuki looking just as concerned.

"Nope!" The ever so cheerful girl said, ignoring how she got this bump when she accidentally hit her head _on her way in here_.

"Huh... alright." Shrugged Medic, simply putting a finger into the little swelling and pushing it in until it wasn't there anymore. A perfectly sound medical solution to the problem, naturally. He gently shook his head at seeing the girl was lying about how it didn't hurt as she cringed a little in pain when he touched it.

In this next one, the girl wasn't so much as hurt or had something wrong with her, but instead Medic got caught up with her only because he was holding a pleasant conversation with her. In German, for this Destroyer was actually one of the few German ones! That being Leberecht Maass, or Z1, and she and the doctor were having a fine time together as they spoke in their native languages. Fubuki stood nearby awkwardly, not having anything to contribute to this as she didn't understand a single thing the two were saying, and the doctor seemingly forgetting what he was doing while he was caught up speaking with her.

He eventually did get done with her though, and soon he was nearly done with all of the Destroyers. All that was left now was the rest of the Akatsuki-Class, and they remembered the doctor quite well from yesterday. Akatsuki and Inazuma ended up not giving him too much trouble as they had braved up significantly from their last encounter with him. He flattered Akatsuki with telling her what a brave _lady_ she was, and you bet that she liked that very much. Inazuma was still quite shy as she's always the timid one, but the doctor treated her well enough with his kind attitude and she grew to like him as well.

All that was left now was Ikazuchi...

"Are you still not afraid, my dear?" Asked the doctor almost teasingly as he had Ikazuchi sit on the table.

"Humph, of course not!" She proudly proclaimed.

"Good. Now... _prepare for your examination_." He began quietly laughing to himself, going into a drawer and reaching for something within. Ikazuchi was mildly intimated by his laughter, but she didn't show it. He was just a normal man. How scary could he-

"NEEDLE!" Cried the supposedly brave girl at the sight of Medic pulling out a huge needle from the drawer. At once did she scramble for the door, struggling to get her past her own sister in her bid to get away. Hibiki wouldn't budge as she followed the doctor's orders down to the letter. "Hibiki! Please let me out!"

"No." Her sister plainly said, spreading her little arms out to fully block the door like the good stone wall she is.

" _HAHAHAHAHAHA!_ " A chilling maniacal laugh of a madman cackled from behind Ikazuchi. "Why so afraid? It was only a joke!" Medic said, putting the needle away in exchange for a stethoscope.

"T-that was mean!" Sniffled the poor Destroyer as she was close to crying in fright.

"Oooooooh~ Do not be so afraid, my dear. I would never dream of hurting any of you. _Probably..._ " He whispered that last part out, but everyone had heard it. Fubuki who had been mostly calm with the doctor's rather strange behavior had shivers down her spine when she heard that, and you can only imagine how much harder those shivers were for Ikazuchi. "Now... sit down so we can get zis over with. I have more patients to get to."

Very hesitantly did Ikazuchi sit back down on the table, angrily glaring at the man with a tear in her eye. The fact that the doctor seemed to never stop smiling was both unnerving and maddening to her. The man was waiting on Fubuki to quickly clean off a glass thermometer that he had been using to take the girls' temperatures, but then a bit of a tragedy struck when she accidentally broke the tip against the walls of the sink.

"Oops... I'm sorry, doctor!" Apologized the girl, but Medic waved it off.

"Eh, it's nothing to worry about, my dear. Please go into my room and get another one. It should be on my desk."

The Destroyer nodded and quietly went inside the room, and she found that it was already quite different from when she last seen it yesterday. The room now had a large plaque with an elaborate coat of arms on it. The coat of arms showed a black eagle on a yellow shield with its wings outstretched and its head pointed to the left, and the chest of the eagle was covered by an a smaller white shield that had a red medical cross in the center of it complete with grey stylizing around the eagle. There was also German words on a banners at the top and bottom of the plaque that she couldn't read.

There was also a lot of boxes that she didn't remember being in here before, some opened and some not, and now there was maps and even more... well, there's not a better word to describe them then weapons and medical tools, laid out on tables and walls. Perhaps most chillingly of all, there was now also jars containing _organs_ around the room! The only thing she was thankful for was that the organs were not from people as the labels were in English and read that they were from various animals, but that was still somewhat worrying.

" _Is he really a mad doctor after all!?_ " She thought to herself in fright, before yelping at hearing the man shout her name.

"Fubuki! I need zat new thermometer anytime now!"

"U-uh, right!"

Without any further hesitation, she went up to his desk, scrambling to get a spare thermometer so she can get out of here. Once she did find one, she hastily returned to the doctor's office, looking noticeably quite frightened.

"Ah, good. Dankeschön." He thanked her, taking it away from the frightened Destroyer. She merely nodded and retrieved her clipboard, trying to forget about what she has seen in there. She swore that there was a jar full of eyes looking at her...

 **...**

And so in no time at all did it take for him to get through all the Destroyers. In fact, that whole thing only took a little over thirty-five minutes to do! As a reward for braving through the not so horrifying experience of letting him inspect them, he had lollipops passed out to them all to which most of them were very thankful for. All in all, their opinions of the new man shifted pretty instantly with how he turned out to really be just a nice man... for the most part. Now that the Destroyers were done with, they headed out about the base to do their own thing while the doctor and his assistants cleaned the office up for their next batch of patients. That being the Light Cruisers since the order of ships was going from lightest to heaviest, but the good news was that their appointments were an hour from now. Naturally, this meant they had an hour long break since they've made such good time.

"Fubuki, where is ze clipboard with ze girls' information on zem?" The doctor asked of the girl.

"Here you go, doctor." The girl dutifully gave him the clipboard, but she noticeably looked a little more frightful of him than before. Obviously she was shaken to learn that he was way further normal then she initially thought he was. Her trust in him waned a a bit as a result.

"Danke." He nodded.

"You're welcome - WAAAAHH!" Cried out the poor girl when she accidentally walked into a rolling table and tripped, hurting herself. " _Owwwww..._ " The poor girl had bruised both knees, holding them with both hands as she rolled in pain.

"Are you okay, Fubuki?" Hibiki asked with a hint of concern in her eyes.

"Oh my..." The doctor went at seeing her fallen, simply adjusting his glasses. "Ach, it's nothing to worry about, my dear. I'll be right back!" He then ran into his room where he shortly came out with the same backpack device that Fubuki and Kongou had found yesterday.

"E-eh?" The girl meeped with wide eyes, staring at the barrel of the gun-looking device as he pointed it at her.

"Normally I would reserve zis for battles or serious injuries, but I can't have an injured assistant now, can I?" He smiled softly.

"Wait! W-what are you going to-"

He wouldn't let her finish her question for he already activated a device. Before the Destroyers' very eyes, a beam of red energy shot forth and connected to Fubuki, small red crosses magically appearing in the beam as well. Just as magically, the bruises on Fubuki's knees quickly disappeared as the girl felt a warm sensation of comfort fill her body and ease all feelings of pain away.

"Whoa..." Both girls awed at the device.

"There. That should do it. How do you feel?" The doctor asked, deactivating the beam and giving his hand out to help her out. She took a moment to look her knees over and feel them.

"I feel wonderful!" She cheered as she was suddenly full of energy, happily taking his hand where the man got her up to her feet in no time.

"What is this thing, doctor?" Asked Hibiki, showing some actual amazement.

"Zis? Oh, zis is just a little invention of mine. I call it ze Medigun! It is capable of healing any und all injuries in almost no time at all. Like what I have done to you just now!"

"Amazing! So it can heal anything?" All of a sudden, every inch of doubt and fear she had in him was replaced with wonder.

"Yes, I just said that. It can also create an impenetrable force field that lasts for a few seconds." He nodded, smiling at the wonder he saw in both their eyes. "It even has a special function to make its targets invincible for a short time, but zat need a... special requirement. A requirement that unfortunately no one here has."

"Really? Well, what do we need to be invincible?" Asked Fubuki, even if the idea of invincibility was stretching it a little.

"A strong enough heart that can take ze charge of a device I vould attach to it. I usually need to replace ze heart of those I operate on as zer regular will usually explode into bloody bits due to not being able to withstand ze voltage. Nothing too serious." He shrugged, even if it sounded pretty serious to them. It sounded liked something from a science-fiction movie, and it sent shudders down their spines to think about having a surgery like that done on them. Speaking of which...

"Would you girls like for me to perform ze operation on you? It's _freeeeeeee!~_ " He said in an almost creepy singsong voice that chilled them in a bad way.

"U-uh... no thank you." Fubuki shook her head and so did Fubuki. Even if they doubted that he was telling the truth and merely trying to scare them, they didn't want to risk it becoming a reality considering how this man literally just used a magical healing beam that actually works.

"Humph. Fine. Suit yourself." He shrugged again, looking at the wall clock for the time. "Now you two can run off and get some lunch. I'll be waiting here for you when ze time comes."

With the doctor having excused them for their lunch break, both girls politely bowed and said their goodbyes to him as they left the infirmary. Not without getting some lollipops as a reward for being so helpful. "Why don't you come with us, doctor?" Asked Hibiki, the stoic girl actually having a smile on her face since she kind of liked the man.

"Hmmm? To have lunch with you girls? Uh... my apologies, but I am not familiar with ze kind of food you eat here. Also I am not very hungry." He shrugged in response.

"That's okay. You can still come and talk with everyone. I'm sure they'll love to talk to you, and maybe you can show off your healing-"

Before she was able to say the last word of that sentence, the blaring sound of alarms erupted across the base.

" _Enemy ships_ _have been spotted in the northern sector_." The voice of the Light Cruiser Ooyodo sounded off from the intercom system. Soon, the names of the divisions were called out and both Hibiki and Fubuki heard that they were needed.

"We're sorry doctor, but we have to go!" Fubuki told him as she and Hibiki left, but neither girl was expecting to hear him call back to them.

"Vait for me!" He yelled. Oddly, he had put on a doctor's coat with rather long coattails and a medical cross emblem on his shoulders, and he was still wearing the same strange backpack thing that Kongou found yesterday.

"Huh?" Blinked Fubuki with even Hibiki being a little confused as to why he was coming with them.

"Well? What are ve waiting for? Isn't there enemies to fight? Let's go! I'll be right behind you girls!" Said the man excitedly, holding the gun thing that was connected to his backpack.

"Uh, but... you're just a normal person. You can't come out into the water with us." She pointed out to him.

"Khorosho." Hibiki nodded.

"Ahhh... yes. I am aware of what you girls can do, but that is fine. Perhaps you'll be kind enough to let me ride on one of your backs?" He suggested to which both Fubuki and Hibiki thought was highly unlikely.

"I'm sorry doctor, but I promise we'll be back to keep helping you." She assured him before leaving for good this time.

Now Medic was completely alone, watching the two girls as they left his office and then out the building. He followed them out of the building where he then watched them leave towards where the others were assembling. "I wish you good luck then!" Shouted the man as the two waved him goodbye. As he did so, a flash of light briefly shined before him from out of nowhere, and out of it came a whole flock of doves plopping into existence.

"Archimedes!?" The man cried in surprise, said bird landing on his shoulder and giving a coo in acknowledgement while the other doves flew about the place. "What do you mean? They're what!? Oh... oh dear..."

* * *

 **Damn my time... This took damn near a month to come out. I'm sorry about that, but I haven't been feeling like myself lately and I've been running into troubles. In any case, here's the next chapter. Simply Medic quickly going over the Destroyers' as part of his job, but then a surprise for him at the end.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Game2002: I'll see if I can my man, but I tell you that I haven't been feeling swell lately. I haven't been in the spirit of reading anything in a while, but I'll get back to you if I do.**

 **FuryFire - The Easiest Of 8: I never said I wasn't going to do it.**

 **Dandaman5: The only time I've seen these series crossed over is in artwork and one video with the Aircraft Carriers representing the mercenaries in the iconic bucket scene, so yeah I'm glad I am doing this as well.**

 **HuntyPlay: Yeah... that may be because of how I'm feeling, but I'm working on getting back at how I used to do it.**

 **The Mercenary Prime: Thanks my man.**

 **Guest: Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

 **Vortiivask Jaeger: Oooooooh... sorry about the whole "soon" part, but I hope to see to it that updates will be more frequent.**


	4. A Rather Strange Man

While a force was sent to intercept the enemy ships, things carried on as usual in the Naval District. This kind of thing wasn't that very much of a big deal since Abyssal ships are always poking around the waters controlled by the Naval District in usually small groups, and this incident seemed no different. The force in question was rather randomized as it was unusually ordered in a hasty fashion, but it didn't really matter too much in the end since the spotted enemy ships were just a few Abyssal Destroyers. Sent out as part of this force was Fubuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Sendai, Jintsuu, and Naka. Just something that was serviceable for this occasion.

So in the end there wasn't a lot to worry about for them.

However, what was worrying was that the base's new doctor was up to something weird. The brief flash of light that appeared at the infirmary went largely unnoticed by most of the base for the sun drowned most of the light out, but there were a few girls close enough to have witnessed it. There they saw the man standing outside the building, stupefied by the sudden appearance of a flock of doves that nobody has ever seen before. The man then snapped his head towards the infirmary as if he sensed something was wrong, and then he darted inside it alongside the new doves with utmost urgency.

Now since the Destroyers of the base have managed to build some trust in the man after meeting him today, some of them went to go see if everything was alright. And by a couple, I mean a single German Kanmusu and two Japanese ones. The German being Leberecht Maass who really liked the doctor, and the two Japanese ones were the sisters Akatsuki and Inazuma who came over because they were simply worried about their new friend. The closer they got to the infirmary, the more apparent it was that there was thrashing and crashing sounds coming from within the building as if the doctor was having a violent scuffle with someone inside.

"Hallo? Doktor? Is everything alright in there? Ist alles in Ordnung?" A weary Lebe asked as she knocked on the door to the infirmary. There was no response, only more scuffling and some shouting from the man inside. "He must be not able to hear me..."

"Maybe it's because he's in the back?" Suggested Akatsuki.

"S-should we go in?" Inazuma asked rather shakily as she was frightened the most by the violence inside.

Some of the girls started to cringe and step back a little as the sounds inside the infirmary only got even more violent as if that was a cue that should leave. So violent in fact, that the girls let out a shriek when they heard the unexpected crack of a gunshot attack their ears.

Perhaps more unexpectedly, the door to the infirmary opened to reveal a somewhat disheveled and ragged Medic greeting them. Concerningly, he had a German Luger pistol in his hand with smoke coming out of the barrel.

"Ja? Is zer something you need?" He asked them as if nothing was wrong. The girls initially did not answer for they were shocked.

"U-um... a-are you okay?" Shivered Inazuma as her fears of the man suddenly returned, as it did for Akatsuki as well. Lebe didn't feel it quite as hard since he was a fellow countryman, but this was still highly worrying.

"Hmm? Oh, this?" He said, holding up the Luger and waving it around as if it wasn't a severe safety hazard to be doing so. "Zis is just a gun." Shrugged the man even though that's something they could have easily figured out. Some faint growling noises were heard from within the infirmary, and the doctor suddenly turned around and fired three more times at whatever was in there before casually turning his attention back to the girls. "Now what is it that you want?"

"What is going on in there?" Lebe asked, finally coming out with it since she was really concerned with her countryman's strange behavior.

"Oh... vell, zis may be hard for you to believe, but I am currently under attack by living bread. Erm... _was_ under attack by living bread." He said with all seriousness despite how ridiculous that sounded, glancing back at whatever he shot inside the infirmary. The man was fully aware of the ridiculousness as well for he saw the confused looks on their faces, and he sighed. "Humph... told you it vas hard to believe. Also while we are on ze topic of bread creatures, have you seen any of ze disgusting things crawling around?"

The girls all shook their heads no because of course they hadn't seen any living bread creatures today. They have seen normal bread today, but not bread that is alive.

"Hmm, alright! Let me know if you see any, okay?" He said with a shining smile, but then he shot his head back inside when some crashing noises were heard. The girls tried to peek past him to see what was going on, but they couldn't see a thing. "Oh! More of them have just arrived! I vill talk to you later! I've got bread to kill!" The doctor then abruptly closed the door right in their stupefied faces, letting out a loud yell as the sounds of violence continued inside the building. The young Destroyers were simply left outside the building once again cringing at hearing the doctor yelling, doves cooing, something growling inside, stuff crashing and thrashing, and the occasional gunshot let out every now and then.

Suddenly feeling terrified at what they saw as the doctor's insane behavior, the Destroyers ran away from the infirmary to tell everyone that the doctor's gone completely crazy. So soon after they thought he _wasn't_ crazy too! While they were running, the girls were suddenly blinded by a flash of light that came from absolutely nowhere, and soon they ran straight into... into... a big crate?

Well, in any case, the poor girls collided head on with the large crate where they ended up falling all over each other as a result.

"Owwwww... where did this come from?" Groaned Akatsuki as the unfortunate girl was the very first to slam into it. Inazuma and Lebe were getting up to their feet, also groaning and reeling from the impact when Lebe saw something on the box.

"Ohhhh... huh? Look! There is a note on it" Went Lebe, taking the note where she read what was on it out loud. The note was in English, and it was written in cursive handwriting so sophisticated that it was almost too hard for the girl to read, but she managed it nonetheless. "Do not open unless you are Herr Ernst Ludwig."

"Who is that? Do you know anyone named Herr, Akatsuki-Chan?" Inazuma asked where her older sister shook her head.

"No no no, 'Herr' is not the first name." Lebe told them. "That means 'Mister' in German. So this his name is Mister Ernst Ludwig."

"Wait... isn't the doctor's name Mr. Ludwig?" Akatsuki said, her eyes widening a little.

Lebe nodded at that, and all the girls instantly snapped their heads back towards the infirmary when they heard glass shattering and the doctor screaming. Turns out the girls didn't even make it that far from the infirmary as the building was less than twenty feet away from where they and the box were. There they saw that somehow the doctor had been thrown out the window of the waiting room. They watched in fright as the man jumped back up to his feet and frowned.

"DAMN BREAD MONSTERS! Archimedes! Kill zem all!" He screamed, the noises in the infirmary continuing even though he wasn't in there any more. The girls resisted the urge to run when they saw him reload the Luger and then turn towards them. "Hmm? Oh, you girls are still here! Erm... pardon me for asking, but would you like to help me kill some bread? I promise zer is a reward if you _doooo!~_ " He hummed in an unsettling singsong voice.

Fully convinced that he's lost his mind and that the so called 'bread 'monsters' were actually the cute doves making a mess inside the infirmary, the girls ran like Hell, crying and yelling their heads off.

"Wait! If you don't want to kill anything, zen help me clean up ze - ehhh... they're gone..." He sighed, shaking his head at how silly these cute girls were. How could they be so afraid of living bread creatures? It was ridiculous...

Seeing the girls run off, the doctor merely shrugged and crawled back inside the window where his yells again joined the sounds of violence inside the building.

Back to said girls, they ran off in such a hurry and fear in them that they didn't stop screaming or running until they were stopped by the Light Cruiser Tenryuu. When I said she stopped them, I mean to say she lifted Akatsuki and Inazuma off the ground and let poor Lebe run straight into her where she tanked the hit like a champ. Tenryuu heard them long before she saw them, and so did pretty much everyone else in the base where it was hard not to notice the more screaming than usual on the base.

"What is all this screaming about, huh?" The older girl asked sternly, some other Kanmusu gathering around as they wondered what was up.

"The doctor's gone insane!"

"He thinks birds are bread monsters!"

"He threw himself out a window!"

They all cried out panickedly in no particular order. Tenryuu blinked her one eye in confusion and scratched her head at hearing this. She hadn't met the doctor yet nor even seen what he looks liked like, but she heard that he was a foreigner from Germany and that the Destroyers were absolutely scared to death at the thought of him. They believed he was an insane mad doctor or something, but then not even an hour ago today did Tenryuu have the Destroyers tell her that he wasn't as bad as they thought they were. And now here they were again scaring themselves silly over the same thing.

"Geez, you guys got to make up your mind about this guy already..." Sighed the Light Cruiser.

"B-but he's crazy..." Shivered Akatsuki.

"Heh... what? Ya scared?" Teased the older girl, setting the Destroyers down and playfully ruffling up their hair. "Tell you what, how about I go in there and talk to him? Maybe I can convince him to stop being crazy." She joked, but the younger girls didn't take it very jokingly. The three of them had their eyes widen as large as plates at thinking of what a possible confrontation between Tenryuu and the mad doctor would be like, and it was not pleasant.

In a somewhat eerie repeat of how Kongou and Fubuki got to meet the doctor the yesterday, Tenryuu marched her way over to the infirmary with the three Destroyers trying to convince her to at least take a weapon if she was serious about this. The Light Cruiser wouldn't budge as she was sure that she was more than tough enough to take on a regular Human man by herself. That and all the Light Cruisers on the base including her were gonna have to meet up at the infirmary within the next hour anyway for their checkups, so she might as well be going there now.

While Tenryuu doubted what the Destroyers were saying about the doctor, it was hard to not notice the broken glass of the window that the doctor was thrown out of. There was no longer any sounds of violence by the time they reached the infirmary and walked around the large crate left for him which worried the Destroyers. Well, save for the loud crack of one more gunshot that came from inside the building. The Destroyers shrieked when they heard it, but instead of being terrified like the younger Destroyers were, Tenryuu felt like something was horribly wrong and that the doctor was under attack by someone!

Against the Destroyers' wishes, Tenryuu rushed to the door where she stormed into the building to find that the inside of the infirmary was absolutely torn up in at least the waiting room. There were tables and chairs smashed about, white feathers for some reason, slash marks on the walls, some patches of strange green slime, and even bullet holes.

"What the Hell happened here?" The Light Cruiser asked herself, the Destroyers who followed her fearfully peeking out from behind the safety of Tenryuu's back. Yet another gunshot rang out from the back towards the doctor's office, and she wasted no time in running down the hall and bursting in it to find...

...the doctor shooting loaves of bread tied to chairs. Like... there's no other way to put it than just that. This man was literally executing harmless loaves of bread he had tied to chairs in his office, and when Tenryuu busted into the office, he was in the process of slapping around the one remaining loaf of unshot bread as if he were interrogating a prisoner. In fact, he was even speaking to it like a prisoner.

"How many more of you are zer!? Tell me, damn you!" He shouted at the bread where it answered back with silence, naturally. The man was about to slap it again when he finally noticed that he had a visitor in his office, awkwardly holding his hand in slapping position as he looked at her.

"Uh... am I... interrupting something?" Tenryuu said rather awkwardly as she couldn't think of anything else to say. What she found rather odd is that for someone who was apparently fighting loaves of bread, just how in the Hell did he cause this much of a mess in his own place? What's more is that the doctor noticeably looked like Hell as his clothing was messy and torn in some places and he had bruises and small cuts.

"Hmm? Oh, him?" He pointed at the loaf. "Do not trust zem, my dear. He is merely faking zat he is a normal loaf of bread. Pretending that he's not alive until all our backs are turned vhere he vill zen stab us in ze back like Frenchmen!"

"... _right._ " Tenryuu nodded, glancing back at the Destroyers behind her who were giving her looks that just screamed that they were right about him.

"Ja, vell it seems that your timely arrival means that you have just saved zis bread's life. _For now..._ " He said in a rather menacing tone, glaring at the completely stationary loaf before turning his attention fully on Tenryuu. "I do not believe I've met you before. You seem much older than those silly girls behind you..." The doctor said, gesturing toward the three Destroyers who tried to hide themselves behind Tenryuu. What he said was very much true though as opposed to the Destroyers who looked like they were anywhere from twelve-year-old girls to middle schoolers, Tenryuu and much of the other Light Cruisers looked more like older teenagers or young women.

"I am the Light Cruiser Tenryuu." She said, giving him a nod and nothing more as she was very suspicious of him already. He wasn't exactly helping his case by literally slapping loaves of bread in her presence. "So you're the new doctor here, huh?"

"Yes, zat is correct. Guten Tag. Ich heiße Doktor Ludwig." He smiled and gave a western style bow as greeting.

Lebe took a moment to whisper into Tenryuu's ear to tell her what that meant, and the Light Cruiser gave a slight smile back and returned the bow. This did not mean she was any less suspicious of him though. "Pleased to meet you."

"Yes yes, a pleasure it is to meet you as well, my dear. Now... you said you were a Light Cruiser, ja?" He asked, that creepy smile still on his face. Said smile was beginning to unsettle Tenryuu as did the other Destroyers, and this did not go unnoticed by the doctor.

"Yes, that's right. What's up with that smile, huh?" Tenryuu went, getting a little aggressive.

"Hmm? Vat do you mean?" He asked, somewhat surprised.

"Why are you looking at us like you're a creep?"

"A creep? Humph. Zat is not a very polite thing to say to a man you've just met, young lady..." He sighed, shaking his head before looking at Akatsuki. "Ze little purple one should teach you some tips on how to be a real lady. Isn't zat right, Akatsuki?" The frightened little Destroyer didn't say anything but she did nod in some appreciation that the doctor kept on referring to her as a proper lady. Tenryuu on the other hand did not approve of what she saw as an insult.

"Hey... you trying to make fun of me?" She growled, aggressively walking up to the man where she got within an inch from his chest, glaring up at him for he was much taller than her. It was supposed to be taken as threatening, but the doctor didn't seem like he felt threatened at all by her actions. "Don't you even dare think about messing with me, ya hear!? If I so much as hear that you're trying something funny on anyone, then-"

" _Don't be surprised if you come knocking on my door with ze intent to beat me up._ Yes yes, I knooooow... I have heard many variations of zis threat millions of times." He shrugged, completely waving off how serious she was and heading toward a desk and rummaging through a drawer, leaving Tenryuu blinking at what she viewed as blatant disrespect.

"Eh!? Don't you dare walk away while I'm talking to you!" She fumed. "You're really starting to piss me off, you know!"

"Am I?" He asked, looking over his shoulder with a questioning look. "Und why is zat? Have I done anything wrong? All I've done was slap zis wheat bastard and made a couple jokes! Speaking of which..." Out of nowhere, he suddenly kicked over the chair with the load of bread tied to it for seemingly no reason whatsoever. The chair slammed into a wall where it amazingly landed back on its legs with the bread intact. "I did not forget about you!"

"Stop doing that!" Tenryuu shouted.

"Stop doing what? Zis bread is pure evil! I've seen first hand what happens to bread zat has been teleported!" The man said in his defense as he went back to the desk, but all he did was make himself sound even crazier to the Kanmusu at the mention of teleportation.

"Just stop being weird, okay? You're scaring everyone with how crazy you're acting." Sternly said the Cruiser who glared at him. The doctor was going to answer her when the Destroyers suddenly braved up and decided to speak up.

"Please stop it, doctor! I want to be your friend..." Begged Inazuma with a little tear in her eye.

"A lady can't be around crazy people..." Her older sister Akatsuki added.

Lebe also added something in German which was little different from what the others were saying translated, and the doctor nodded at hearing all of this even if he personally didn't see the point in changing his ways. "I can't exactly promise anything. Zis is just how I am."

"What, you like to pretend that you're insane?" Scoffed Tenryuu.

"No, I am insane. I lost my mind years ago, but eh. You don't hear me complaining about it." He shrugged as if that was supposed to make him sound any better in their eyes somehow. The girls merely looked to each other with raised brows at hearing this. He was way more casual about this than he really should be... "I may do things zat may seem strange or make me look like a 'creep' as you kindly described me as, but I have no intentions of harming anyone here unless I am forced to or have permission to. So do not be afraid of me for ze doctor is supposed to be your friend, ja?" He smiled, finally leaving the desk when he found more lollipops to give to them as a sign of friendship.

"Thank you..." The Destroyers instantly warmed back up to him with this friendly behavior, but they were still quite wary of him. Tenryuu also took the lollipop but she snatched it out of his hand in a rather rough manner as if to prove to the man that she really was not to messed with.

If her attempts at looking tough worked on him at all remained to be seen as he calmly walked them out of the building. Notably, he gave the Destroyers almost fatherly head pats as he did so.

"Now you Destroyers may run off and play, and you..." He looked at Tenryuu with the same smile he's had the whole time she's met him. "I'll be seeing you again soon."

"Looking forward to it." She told him with defiance in her tone and a glare.

"Good. I am as well. Oh, and tell ze other Light Cruisers that your appointments will be postponed for, say... another thirty minutes to an hour. However long it takes for my assistants to come back and help me clean ze place up."

She merely nodded, and soon the doctor disappeared back into the building with the closing of the door.

"Heh... I think I left a pretty good impression on him." The Light Cruiser said rather proudly, ignoring how the doctor did not seemed fazed at all by how tough she apparently was. The Destroyers also didn't know what she was talking about since it was pretty clear to them that the doctor didn't mind her threats, but that's just Tenryuu for you.

"Wait! We should take this to him." Inazuma called out as the large crate was still left out here.

"Hmm? What for?" Tenryuu asked.

"This box came out of nowhere and it's for him." Akatsuki said.

"Oh... is that so?" The Light Cruiser had a slight devilish grin form on her face as she glanced back at the infirmary. "Well... I think he's a little too busy to take it now, so how about we keep it for him, huh?"

"Why?" Questioned Lebe.

"Because... uh, we can surprise him with it! You know, because we're thankful for what he's doing for us." The Destroyers were not _that_ naive. They could tell that Tenryuu was obviously up to some kind of mischief. However, they _were_ naive enough to curiously wonder what was inside the box and therefore open it.

As such, they ended up helping Tenryuu carry the large and heavy box away to somewhere away from the infirmary.

 **...**

 **Meanwhile...**

...things for the force sent out to deal with the enemy trespassers didn't turn nearly out as smoothly as expected. The scout plane that had spotted the few enemy ships to begin with had either completely neglected to report that there were a couple Cruisers and more Destroyers among the reported number as well, or additional enemy ships simply joined up with this force in the time between the plane reporting them and the Kanmusu force being deployed against them.

The girls were outnumbered, but they were able to pull through it in a hard-fought skirmish against the enemy. Certainly helped that these lesser Abyssal ships were generally inferior to their Kanmusu equivalents...

This did not mean they all got out of this unscathed, however. Hibiki, Ikazuchi, and Jintsuu came out of this with minor damage that might as well be nothing, but the others had suffered a couple direct hits from the enemy that left them hurting but still up for a fight. Overall, the girls were alright.

Currently, they were on a course back home and were sailing away from the burning wrecks of the enemy ships.

" _Ohhhhh..._ why did they have to damage Naka-Chan on the night of her performance?" Sadly groaned said Light Cruiser, just bummed out because she'd most likely need to spend the rest of the day repairing at the docks. Fubuki frowned a little at hearing that since she was well aware of how much Naka loved being the base's idol, but then the Destroyer remembered that she had a friend who can help with that.

"Hey, Naka-Chan..." Began Fubuki as the damaged Destroyer came up to the damaged Cruiser. "Don't worry about going to the docks. The new doctor can help you get better in no time."

"Hmm? Really?" The girl tilted her head at hearing that with some hope. "But, how can he help me? I thought everyone said he was just a regular man."

"Well... I think it's better if I leave it as a surprise." Fubuki giggled.

Naka and her older sister Sendai who was the other damaged member of the group looked at the Destroyer with some uncertainty, but Fubuki was known for being an honest girl who wants to do good. Her intentions certainly were good and she was aiming to have a little fun with it by surprising Naka and Sendai with the doctor's magical healing beam. Speaking of which, she wondered what the doctor was doing in their absence. Hopefully he's not doing anything crazy or weird...

 **...**

 **Back At The Base**

"...why is he burning all that bread?" The Destroyer Yuudachi asked no one in particular. She was hanging out with her sister ships today with Mutsuki joining along when they came across Medic pouring gasoline over a pile of icky looking loaves of bread and promptly setting it on fire outside the infirmary. There they experienced first hand that the doctor was actually a nice person instead of the horror movie villain he was rumored to be, but there was no denying that he was kind of weird.

"Guten Tag!" He waved to them as he watched the bread slowly turn into ash.

Not wanting to be impolite, the girls waved back at him where the man then went back inside the Sick Bay humming a German tune, the fire continuing to burn.

"What a strange man..." Mutsuki said.

The girls then continued on with their day after, of course questioning why the doctor was both friendly and kind of silly while also being plain weird at times like now. Good thing they didn't know he was currently interrogating a harmless loaf of bread then, otherwise they'd think he was even weirder...

* * *

 **Right then, so as promised another chapter out a week after the last one. Hope for something with updates on a semi-weekly basis, eh?**

 **Anyways... Medic's already leaving quite an impression on some of the girls, and it seems like he's got more to worry about than simply making sure ship girls are healthy now.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **FuryFire - The Easiest of 8: I also never said that it was going to happen next chapter, nor if it will actually happen at all. :v**

 **Vortiivask Jaeger: Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Great to hear my guy.**

 **The Mercenary Prime: I'll get to that when it comes down to that, and maybe you're right...**

 **HuntyPlay: Alrighty then, I'll see if I can match this pace then, but no guarantees and things for me tend to shift a lot, eh? Also I thought it was cute as well when I imagined having little tiny Hibiki act like a stone wall. Some would argue she'd have the stoicness of one, but ehhhhhhh...**

 **Dianherdianto: Thanks man. Good to hear that.**


	5. A Mysterious Man

"Humph... 'didn't need my help' you said. 'Can't let me ride on your back' you said. Now look at vat's happened to you!" The doctor jokingly complained. "Now ze smart thing to do vas to bring ze person called ze 'Medic' to battle vith you. I am the Medic for a reason, you silly girl! I even said good luck to you!" He then teasingly bopped Fubuki on top of the head as a sort of punishment for getting damaged. "Never waste my good luck!"

"Ow! I'm sorry, but you know we couldn't do that." The Destroyer said in her defense, glad the doctor wasn't seriously mad or anything as she worried he was going to be upset that she got hurt.

However, she did worry about two things: there was a pile of fresh smoking ashes outside the infirmary along with a smashed window, and the inside of the infirmary was severely trashed. The Sendai sisters came along with Fubuki since most of them were damaged, and Hibiki and Ikazuchi left to join up with their sisters until Hibiki was called back here. The Light Cruisers were standing behind Fubuki while she was talking to the man, and other than questioning why the infirmary looked like Hell, they smiled at seeing he was actually quite friendly so far.

" _Why is he acting like Fubuki's dad...?"_ Naka asked, but then Jintsuu hushed her down.

"Eh, well I suppose it couldn't be helped zen..." Sighed the man, looking past Fubuki to see even more new faces today. Faces who happened to be hurt but smiling. "Und look. Your friends are hurt as vell!"

"Well that's why I brought them here. So you can help us get better." She smiled, glancing back at the sisters who still had no idea how the doctor could help. The doctor understood what Fubuki was getting at right away, complete with the girl giving him a wink.

"Ah, yes. I am not blind, my dear. I can see zat."

"Oh, wait! They haven't introduced themselves yet." The Destroyer said, stepping aside to allow the Light Cruisers to do their thing. They quickly and politely did so in their own ways. Naka being happy and proclaiming herself as the fleet's idol, Sendai introducing herself as a lover of battles especially at night, and Jintsuu introducing herself quietly and gladly.

"Guten Tag, girls. I am Doctor Ludwig. Now, please follow me und I vill have you out of here in no time."

Medic led them into his office where the girls still can't ignore how it looked like wild animals had been let loose inside the building. The doctor himself looked like he had been attacked by something as his clothes were ripped i some places and his hair was a little messy, but the scratches and bruises seen by Akatsuki and co earlier were already gone. Of course Fubuki and the Sendai sisters wouldn't have known about that, but it was still worth pointing out. Anyways, Fubuki was going to question the man about what happened here as soon as they stepped in that door had the man not immediately hassled her for getting damaged as seen above. Now seems like a good time as any to ask him.

"Uh... sorry for asking, but what happened here?" Sendai of all people asked, easily noticing that the doctor's office was little better than the rest of the infirmary. In fact, the office may have been the most wrecked room in this entire building just by looking at the mess.

"Ugh... some idiot I know teleported bread to me. _Dummkopf..._ " Hissed the doctor rather unexpectedly, scaring them a bit even thought they had no idea what he was talking about. "Then ze bread came alive and attacked me. As you can see, I have successfully killed zem all except for zat one. Speaking of which, do not touch him." He warned, pointing at the harmless loaf of bread tied to a chair in the office. Naka was about to poke it right when he said that, and she nervously smiled while backing off from it as the doctor stared at her. Understandably, this weirded them out with what they saw as the doctor being crazy.

Anyways, so instead of having the girls sit down as the Light Cruisers thought he was gonna have them do, he merely told them to line up and stand still. Except for Jintsuu since she was fine, but she was expecting the man to be putting bandages and medicines and whatnot on them like a normal doctor. Her sisters were expecting the same as well, and they thought the man was only here to keep them from getting sick instead of actually healing them. That's what the Docks were for.

Well, he was far from a normal doctor as they will soon find out...

"Whoa! What's that?" Naka curiously asked as the man put on a backpack with a cannon-looking device connected to it with a hose. Medic merely glanced at her and then at Fubuki, both grinning. While Naka seemed childishly curious about it, her sisters didn't look so hot about it. Worriedly, they glanced at Fubuki who merely smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"Just wait..." The Destroyer told them, nodding toward the doctor to do what he needs to do. He nodded back and started chuckling evilly as he aimed the device at them all, an eerie red glow with electric sparks cracking as he pushed a lever forward.

"W-what are you doing!?" Sendai cried out, but it was too late.

A red beam of energy with red crosses sparkling about shot out of the cannon-looking device and struck Naka first, getting a startled yelp from the girl. Her sisters panicked and shouted out for him to stop, but then they froze solidly in place when they saw that Naka was getting better. All her injuries taken during battle had instantly started to heal at a rapid rate so long as the beam was trained on her, and in only ten seconds, Naka was perfectly fine.

Her sisters were quite surprised, but Medic didn't give them any time to voice their surprise when he began healing Sendai too. Not much else to say about this other than the end result was the same as with Naka. Sendai was healed to perfect condition in no time at all, and on that note, Fubuki as well.

"Zer we are! All better!" He smiled, powering the beam down. The man gave Fubuki a little fistbump in mutual satisfaction of seeing the surprise and excitement on Sendai and her sisters' faces. The Light Cruisers were at a total loss for words to describe their wonder at what just happened to them, frantically looking over their whole bodies to see that every injury was gone. Interestingly, even their clothes were all fixed with not even a tear in sight.

"Well? What do you think?" Fubuki eagerly asked them, being a little in wonder herself at how well it worked on something that was a little more than just bruises.

"Wow! Naka-Chan's feeling all better!" Said girl happily cheered, striking a cute little pose.

"T-this is incredible!" Her older sister Sendai gasped in delight.

"Amazing... how did you do that?" Jintsuu asked in wonder.

"Just with the help of a little invention of mine..." The doctor chuckled, holding up the Medigun.

"Oh, thank you so much doctor! Now Naka-Chan can perform tonight!" The little idol continued to cheer in her signature way, even throwing herself onto the doctor and hugging the tall man in thanks. Her sisters were thankful as well, but they did have to pull Naka off of him when the doctor started gasping for air.

"Oof! Ah... you're welcome, my dear..." He wheezed with a smile. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he laid the Medigun down on a table and took the backpack off. "Now, you three may go now. Fubuki and I have much to clean up, so I vill see again for your checkups after we are done."

The Sendai understood right away, voicing their high gratitude one last time with a bow before leaving, their spirits significantly raised for the day. Fubuki herself was very delighted to see that the Medigun worked just as well as the doctor said it would, and only even more so with the happy faces on her friends. She was an honest girl who wanted to do good indeed.

"Zat vent well.. now, where is Hibiki?" The doctor asked, noticing the absence of his adorable little blue assistant.

"Oh, she and her sister went to find their other sisters. Do you want me to get her?" Fubuki asked.

"Eh, no. Zat's fine." He sighed, handing Fubuki a broom. "Now we must hurry. Let's clean up as much of this as we can."

"What even happened here anyway?" The Destroyer asked as she started sweeping.

"I already told you. Some idiot I know began teleporting bread when he already knows vat happens when you teleport bread!" He hissed again, glaring at the load of bread tied to the chair. "Who knows how many more of zose disgusting things are running around here..."

"Uh... but... that's just a loaf of bread, doctor." Fubuki pointed out.

"I KNOW IT IS!" He shouted out of nowhere, scaring her. "BUT ZAT IS PRECISELY WHY IT IS EVIL! BREAD AND TELEPORTATION DO NOT MIX! AT LEAST PURE WHEAT BREAD AS ZAT IS HOW THE SELF-AWARE BEAUTY MARKS FORM!" Also out of nowhere, he randomly screamed and kick the chair with the bread down. "Zis bastard vill tell me how many more bread creatures are here!"

Fubuki yelped in fright as the doctor's strange more insane part of his personality was showing itself. She still couldn't get over how he could go from very polite to very crazy in an instant like that, but she was too frightened to question him lest he go crazy on her too. The doctor noticed his little assistant's fear and let out a sigh as he calmed down.

"I apologize my dear, but zese things are not to be trusted..."

"W-why do you hate bread?" She asked fearfully.

"No no no no, I do not hate bread. I hate bread _creatures_. Zis one is hiding it, but it will show its true form sometime soon. It happens to all bread zat has been teleported."

"Why do you keep talking about teleportation?" Fubuki asked, calming down a bit now that the doctor was relatively calm himself. That wasn't saying much since she already knew how he could instantly switch at any time.

"Well, maybe it's because zat's how I got here in the first place, my dear..." He sighed. "Not only that and the idiot who sent this bread here, some friends of mine have sent me a box full of 'supplies' and my own doves as well. Still vaiting on zat box..."

"Huh?" Fubuki blinked as she naturally didn't know a single thing he was talking about. "What doves?"

"Those doves." He merely pointed towards the window where a flock of doves she has never seen before were flying around outside.

She found it strange since entire flocks of doves like that were not a common sight at all, but she dismissed it as some kind of coincidence. Fubuki figured the doctor was still being crazy, and dismissed everything he was saying as just his delusions. Still, Fubuki was getting highly uncomfortable with being alone in a building with a person she knew was crazy.

"Uh... I think I'm going to get Hibiki-Chan anyway. S-so we can clean up faster!" She said as an excuse to leave. The doctor saw through it right away, but he decided to let her go anyway. Having Hibiki here _would_ speed things up.

"Fine. Bring her and please come back."

"I will, doctor!" The girl assured him before hurriedly leaving the Sick Bay.

 **(...)**

Right then, so Tenryuu led her little bunch of Destroyers into the factory as that was the closest place for secret box opening they can find. Currently there was no one here except Yuubari, and although they didn't see her, they could definitely hear that girl somewhere in the building working on some equipment like she usually is. Chances are that Yuubari is too distracted with her work or 'hobby' or whatever you would like to call it to come bother them, so they were clear.

"Alright... put the box down here." She ordered them, the tired girls plopping the heavy crate onto the floor. Grinning, Tenryuu picked up a crowbar and approached the crate. "Let's see what's in this thing..."

With a thump, the crowbar was jammed into the top of the crate. A little bit of strength on the Light Cruiser's part and then the lid popped right open, she then completely removing the top to reveal...

...another box. Technically it was a safe that snugly fit into the crate, but it was still a freaking metal box when it comes down to it. No wonder why this thing was so heavy...

"What the!? Who puts a safe in a crate?" Tenryuu frowned, somewhat annoyed that even a box was trolling her. Absolutely true considering the safe had a dial and a keypad that both had to be unlocked to open the safe.

"Oh, look! There's a note on this one too!" Inazuma then grasped another note and found that she couldn't understand a single thing on it. The letters were in the Roman alphabet, but the language was not English. The others gathered up to see too, but the only one who understood anything was Lebe since the writing was in German. She began translating shortly after reading it.

" _Are you sure that you are Doctor Ernst Ludwig? You cannot open it if you are not him._ " Lebe read the first half of it but wasn't able to read the other half for the following reason. "Uh... and the rest of it is in Russian. I don't think we can open this safe Frau Tenryuu."

"We'll see about that..." Tenryuu growled. There's no way a simple note on a safe was gonna defeat her! Grabbing a sledgehammer laying nearby, she mustered up all the might she could into slamming the thing down onto the safe. She hoped that it would at least pop it open, but no such luck since the damn thing was perfectly fine without even a scratch.

"...are you really that weak?" Akatsuki couldn't help but ask, earning a fierce glare from Tenryuu that made her regret saying that right away. "S-sorry!"

"Should we really be doing this, Tenryuu-San?" Inazuma nervously asked the older girl. "What if the doctor gets mad at us?"

"He won't." Tenryuu plainly answered, readying up for another slam on the safe which was just as ineffective as the last. She gave it another few solid hits where she increasingly got annoyed with how the safe wasn't budging. The only thing she managed to do to the thing was finally chip off a little of the black paint on it. "Ugh! Come on! Why is this thing so tough!?" She shouted.

"M-maybe we should try something else?" Lebe suggested. She and the other Destorywrs had covered their ears as every loud whack on the safe made an ear ringing metallic clank sound that hurt their ears.

Right when she suggested that, Yuubari peeked her head out from behind a wall. Apparently, the loud clanks were enough to distract her from work and she decided to see who else was here. At first she startled the Destroyers since she had been wearing a welding mask, but they quickly calmed down when she flipped it up to reveal her familiar face.

"Oh, hello! I didn't know you were in here too!" She smiled politely, noticing Tenryuu with the sledgehammer and the safe in the box. "Hmm? What are you guys doing?"

"Trying to get this stupid safe open..." Tenryuu grumbled, but then she had an idea. She slapped herself mentally for not thinking of it any sooner even though it was so obvious. "Hey, mind giving us a hand with this? This is my safe and I uh... forgot the code to it!"

"Oh, of course I'll help! Give me a second, I'll be right back!"

Yuubari's always is up for stuff like, and as such she excitedly left to get a blowtorch to cut straigt through this thing. The Destroyers were kinda just standing around patiently waiting for the thing to be open, but they increasingly got more paranoid that the doctor will be angry at them if he finds out they opened it before he did. Tenryuu had no such worries. In her mind, she could easily crush this man in a fight, crazy or not.

Then, quite a surprise came when Hibiki and Ikazuchi entered the room.

"There you are! We've been looking for you!" Ikazuchi went upon seeing the rest of her sisters here. The two Destroyers wandered in and immediately noticed that they were doing something with a safe. "Huh? What's that?"

"It's a safe belonging to the doctor." Lebe began. "Frau Tenryuu said we were going to open it and surprise him with what's inside."

"Yeah, but only if that stupid note wasn't written in two different languages..." Tenryuu groaned, still disappointed that she could only chip the paint and nothing else.

Ikazuchi and hibiki went to join up with the other Destroyers when Lebe passed them the note. She wasn't really expecting them to make anything out of it, but it looks like she forgot that Hibiki was a little versed in the ways of Russian writing. The stoic girl calmly took the note, stared at it for a bit, and simply went to the safe where she suddenly started dialling the combination and punching the code numbers in. In only a few seconds, the safe was open, shocking everyone.

"It's open." She calmly said. A complete contrast to everyone else who lost it at seeing it opened so easily.

" **EHHHHHHH!?** "

"H-how did you know the combination!?" Demanded Tenryuu who was embarassed that it took such a short amount of time for Hibiki to open it. Yuubari had come back by this point with a blowtorch, but she was a mix of both pleased and displeased to see that they got it open without her.

"I can read Russian." She plainly answered. "I suppose the doctor can too if this was supposed to be for him..." Well, that made sense. Hibiki's kind of known for her strange affinity for Russian things.

So with the safe finally open, the girls all gathered around to see what items were worthy enough to be placed in something as secure as a safe. First things first was that there was a tape recorder as the very first thing one would see if they looked into it. Tenryuu took it first and looked for the play button on it.

"Oh, there you are Hibiki!" Fubuki unexpectedly entered the room as well. "Shimakaze said she saw you come-"

" **SHHHHHHH!** " They all aggressively hushed her, gathering around the tape recorder to hear what was on it.

When Tenryuu finally pushed play, the words that came out of it were spoken by a man in a French accent. Naturally, none of them had ever heard this man before and had no idea who he was.

" _Bonjour. If you are hearing this recording, then you are either Doktor Ernst Ludwig, could read Russian and German, or cracked the safe open. I will assume that you are the first option. Ernst, we have sent you this safe containing a Reanimator, your Maschinenpistole that you forgot to take, several first-aid kits, ammo, and a lunchbox full of Sandviches. We would have sent you a Teleporter, but I decided against it lest you are not the one who opened this safe._ "

Some of the Destroyers kinda cringed at hearing that last part for obvious reasons.

" _Oh yes, and Soldier has also stuffed your doves into the portal and sent idiotic amounts of bread as well. I hope you receive the doves and not the God forsaken bread... Engineer is working on a way to make the portal stable so we can safely come looking for you. I can only hope that you are still alive in wherever you are in, mon ami."_

The recording stopped there, leaving the girls very confused and wondering just what the connection between the new doctor and whoever sent this box to him was. Speaking of which, they immediately got to work picking apart the contents to see the things sent to Medic.

"Whoa..." Lebe gasped at taking hold of a modified MP40, the 'Maschinenpistole' mentioned by the Frenchman in the recording.

Of course she would know what this was since she's seen it many times before back in Germany, but there was something about this particular gun that was different from the standard MP40. The trigger was replaced a sort of lever thing that functioned as the trigger instead, the framing and sights were painted white, there was what looked like some kind of battery messily taped on the bottom of the frame between the trigger and magazine, and perhaps most strangely of all, there was this strange arrangement that she didn't know the purpose of with a vial of reddish-pink liquid connected to a thing on back the receiver and to the bullet ejection port. The magazines for the weapon for rather strange too. There were the standard stick magazines albeit painted white and a red medical cross on them, and unusual drum magazines that had a similar red medical cross on them as well.

As for the other items, they pulled out this large blocky rectangular device which they guessed was the 'Reanimator', a lot of first-aid kits and pill bottles painted white and cyan with a medical symbol on them, and a lunchbox full of sandwiches as the Frenchman said there was.

"I don't get it. Who is this guy and why did they send these things to him?" Tenryuu wondered, all thoughts of getting back at the man replaced with just pure investigative instinct.

"W-where did you find this?" Fubuki stuttered, noticeably looked paler than usual. The doctor did mention something about teleportation and stuff being sent to him, and she was terrified to find out that he was not just being delusionally crazy when he said that.

"It came out of nowhere and landed right in front of us!" Akatsuki answered, Inazuma backing that claim up as well as Lebe. Oh and before I forget, Yuubari was still in the room as well for she wondered what this was all about. She had absolutely no idea what was going on nor did she know that this involved the base's new doctor that she hasn't met yet.

"S-so... you're saying it... it teleported?" Fubuki gulped frightfully.

" _It certainly sounds like it did..._ " An unmistakable male voice said from seemingly nowhere, startling all of them so much that they screamed.

"AHH! DOCTOR!?" Fubuki cried out in terror, frantically looking around for the man as did the others. Of course everyone else was startled and scared too save for the Light Cruisers. Tenryuu was scared a bit by the surprise, but she otherwise kept a fierce lookout for wherever he was while Lebe and Destroyer Division Six crowded around her for safety, shouting in fright. Yuubari was just kinda standing there, still having no idea what's going on or what's wrong.

"Where are you!? Show yourself, coward!" Tenryuu shouted, ready to send fists flying at the first sign of the man.

"Ugh, I'm right here! No need to yell!" Said the man as he covered his poor ears, rather anti-climatically entering from the entrance where he stood next to Yuubari, giving her a nod as greeting as neither of them had seen each other before. "Guten Tag, everyone..." He trailed almost menacingly, glancing at each of the startled faces in the room as he casually walked to the safe. "I see you have found ze supplies my friends have sent me."

"H-how did you know we were here?" Fubuki shivered, now almost as pale as an Abyssal girl. Nearly all the girls turn that level of pale when the man picked up the MP40 and inspected it.

"I didn't. I was simply taking out ze trash when I saw Hibiki walk in here with her sister." Shrugged the man, making everyone cringe in fear as he snapped the charging handle of the weapon back to check if there was a round a chambered in it. "I decided I'd come and get her myself when I zen saw you come in here as vell..." The man smiled evilly.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" Ikazuchi blurted out in sheer terror, not being able to handle it anymore.

The other Destroyers soon broke down into the same behavior and started begging the confused man to not kill them, which he found completely unnecessary. Tenryuu on the other hand was not in such a state of fear, and the Light Cruiser instead threw herself at the doctor with a fist ready to place itself firmly on his face. She had let out a battle cry when doing so, but that cry soon turned into a regular cry when the doctor simply sidestepped her and allowed her to trip over an extended leg.

"Ah! Was ist los!? Has everyone lost zer minds!?" He shouted in confusion, wondering why everyone was behaving so strangely and treating him like he was an enemy or something.

"Lost our minds!? _You're_ the one who's lost their mind!" Accused Tenryuu as she got back up and assumed a fighting stance.

"Ja, I know zat! I told you zis less than an hour ago, but vhy is everyone begging me to not kill zem?"

"Y-you're... not going to kill us?" Inazume sniffled, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh, Heavens no, my dear girl..." Sighed the man, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping the tears off of the poor cutie's face. "I already told you zat I would never dream of hurting you unless exact conditions are met!"

"Then why were you acting so evil just now!?" Tenryuu demanded to know. To be fair, the doctor did seem pretty menacing when he showed up.

"Evil? But zat's just how I look by default, my dear! My facial expressions typically range from polite and friendly to smug and evil when I am in situations like this. I even studied my face a mirror for a whole month to know zis!"

"Oh, well... how much of that did you hear?" Wondered Fubuki who had significantly calmed down. The others had calmed down too, but they still had their guard up considering this man still had a gun, albeit an unloaded one, in his hand. Then there's Yuubari who still had no idea what was going on here or why this man was so weird.

"I came just in time to hear Spy's message to me." He answered, setting the MP40 down and looking through the things that were sent to him. Huh, and I was wondering why zose three had a large crate earlier..." Softly chuckled the man, glancing at Lebe and co as he remembered getting thrown out of the infirmary window and seeing them standing outside.

"Spy? Is that the name of the French person?" Asked Akatsuki, breaking away from the 'defensive formation' of huddled together Destroyers.

"Zat's both his job title and 'code name' if you will. His name is actually Jacques Moreau, and he's a good friend of mine. Oooh, zis looks good..." Whistled the man as he inspected the device which was apparently a 'Reanimator'. "Ah, and of course my Russian friend would send me Sandviches. Mikhail's a good man..."

"Hey, who are thees guys and why did they send you all this?" Tenryuu asked as she was prying for more information. The Light Cruiser honestly didn't even know how to feel about this guy anymore. She wasn't sure if she should despise his guts for being weirdly evil crazy, or if she should be curious about his mysteriousness. The man himself didn't seem that secretive at all, but there was still practically nothing known about him despite this.

"Because zey are my friends and I have not seen zem ever since a Teleportation accident sent me here." The man shrugged, saying that whole sentence in the most casual way possible even though that was far from a normal thing. "Now... Hibiki, Fubuki, let's get back to ze infirmary. We really need to clean ze place up!"

There were still tons more questions that they wanted to ask him, but the doctor insisted that he'd get going now alongside his assistants. He had Fubuki and Hibiki help him with carrying the safe back to the infirmary while leaving the rest in wonder of his talk about teleportation and stuff. That man was crazy and there was no denying that, but all of a sudden, some things that he's said don't seem that outlandish anymore...

Oh yeah, and Yuubari needed to be filled in by the others with what's going on still. Can't just leave her own questions hanging like that just because all the other questions are about the doctor.

* * *

 **My man Medic literally got sent a care package. Woooo! Also, it seems like the mystery of the Medic just gets more complicated as the more the girls find out, the more questions they have about him.**

 **So I do not have a lot else to say other than expect something big to happen next chapter. What it is I can't say because I don't know myself, but we'll all see what I come up with whenever it does appear.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **A Special Kind of Stupid: Really now? What made you laugh?**

 **FuryFire - The Easiest of 8: It's a little more than paranoia, my man...**

 **Fantasyranger645: JUST YOU WAIT!**

 **Doctor Homicide 157: Now you know.**

 **The Mercenary Prime: Turns out it was a care package, so yeah it was a good thing.**

 **Caddy: Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.**

 **GhettoZorcress: Blocked for spam again.**

 **FalconHockey102: Thanks my man.**

 **Cpl. Asylum: Well turns out you didn't need to wait long for it's already updated my guy. Enjoy your own day as well!**


End file.
